Only A Scratch
by The Marauders
Summary: A WAFFY Stand-alone where Link reflects on his short childhood. Oh, and Malon's in it, too. It's WAFFY. It's WAFF-tastic! By Moony


Just a small stand-alone I mused over while babysitting some little kids. Makes up in WAFF what it lacks in quality. =)  
  
Disclaimer: Zelda not mine. Grunt.  
  
Only a Scratch By Moony  
  
Link limped over helplessly when she beckoned him, and he grimaced, trying to hide his injury. He'd just finished off a giant fish full of monsters, but, ironically enough, it was only afterwards when he was celebrating in the fields that he forgot himself and allowed a peahat seedling to scratch up his leg. His first instinct had been to cry and beg Navi for help. It was natural, being that he was only 9 years old and had just been deeply cut by one of the field's resident monsters. He'd held back the tears, however, reminding himself that even at his age he'd destroyed a fully-grown Gohma, a cavern full of dodongos, and fought off hordes of electric jellyfish.  
Hard as he tried, however, Navi saw through his façade and insisted on a brief rest, and so he entered Lon Lon Ranch, telling himself he was seeking company, not refuge.  
Then Malon saw him, and she rose from her squatted position, her hands cupping a prize she'd been investigating.  
"Hiiiiii, Fairy boy!" She called. Her cheeks were smudged with dirt and her dress was marked with grass stains. Her eyes were intense with laughter when she saw him, and her red hair fell around her shoulders in utter disarray. She looked nothing like the tidy girl he'd met in the market, and he smiled, envying her innocence.  
"Come here!" She invited, moving her hands towards him in a beckoning gesture. "I have something to show you."  
Link pushed off from the ranch's outer wall, pulling his tunic down farther to hide the gash on his thigh. Navi twittered about him in anxiety but he brushed her off.  
"Don't worry." He told her, his voice gritty as he held his breath. He walked a few steps to Malon, forcing his left leg to comply and take the right amount of weight in an attempt to cover his limp. Malon didn't seem to notice and ran in his direction, meeting him half way.  
"Look!" She giddily held out her hands and showed them to Link. He squinted, peering down at her palms. It him a moment before he saw what she was trying to show him, and he arched his brow in surprise.  
"It's only an ant." He stated. Malon huffed, drawing it towards her chest protectively.  
"It's not only an ant! Ants are great!" She exclaimed. Her expression softened and she gazed downwards. The brown insect scurried across the pads of her palm, feeling around with its antenna. She lowered herself to the ground, placing her hand against the soil as she watched the ant crawl off, onto the ground.  
"Ants are strong. Even though they're sooo tiny, they can lift huge leaves and twigs! Mister Ingo said they can lift so much that if he had enough of them, he could get my Dad off his lazy butt and do some work around here." She covered her mouth with her hands, laughing, and then looked back at the ant, watching it with admiration.  
"Small things can still do great things." She said, respectfully. Link smiled, his eyes following the insect.  
"Yeah?"  
He looked down at his own hands. They were small, but they'd already slain countless monsters and saved three of Hyrule's regions. He frowned, cocking his head to the side. His hands looked no different from before, when he'd never held a sword or fought a monster. His fingers were still kind of chubby, his palm smooth. He was still a kid, after all.  
He blinked, looking up, when Malon reached into his line of sight and took his hand in her grasp.  
"Fairy boy, let's go play a game!" She smiled. Link felt his jaw drop in protest, but he remained speechless. Someone else spoke for him, though, a voice jingling in his ear.  
"No, Malon! Link has very important business to attend to! He just came to--"  
"Aw, please, Ms. Fairy?" Malon pleaded, her eyes begging as she looked up at Navi. "Just a bit?"  
"Malon ." Navi started, warningly, but Malon's eyes beamed.  
"Great, thanks! Come on!" She gently pushed Link to the side in order to keep him from stepping on the ant and he winced as his weight was suddenly shifted to his left leg. Malon saw the expression and her eyes fell to his leg. She bit her lip, cocking her head to the side and reaching out to gently lift at his tunic. Link covered the wound with his hand and shook his head hastily.  
"It's all right, Malon. What did you want to play?"  
Link knew he was in a hurry. He didn't have time for Malon to force him to lie down and rest, her eyes tearing up for him. He was ready to grab her if she decided to run for her father, but she made no motion to do so. Instead she nodded, and then reached down, beneath her soiled apron, for the hem of her dress. She sat on the ground, bringing it up to her teeth and ripping the cloth. She ignored Link's protests as she finished with the strip, wrapping it around his leg and tying it with a clumsy knot. Link sighed, falling back against the ranch's wall as Malon adjusted her apron.  
"We can play later if you want." She said, quietly. Link cast a glance at Navi, her small, pale features nodding in approval.  
"Yes, Malon, later." Link didn't like the slightly patronizing tone she took, but he knew Navi had reason to be in a rush. "Come on, Link."  
Link shook his head, disappointed. He'd wanted to play, even if it was just for a bit. He could never admit that to Navi, though, as she shot him a glare and he knew she was right. He had a job to do. Besides, he had all three spiritual stones. It'd all be over soon.  
"Goodbye, Malon." He said, waving. Malon waved back.  
"Don't forget about me, Link! Come back soon!"  
She smiled, and Link walked away. 


End file.
